Battle For Your Love
by Illuminastro
Summary: Two toms. One she cat. Was it ever meant to be? A dark storm swirls and the cloud caught in a vortex, while the dusk settles, singing the lily in the pond to sleep.
1. Allegiances

**What's up? Da ya know those kind of stories that aren't that serious, but awesome, same quality, and very fun to read and write, well, you could call them "Low key stories"; not your favorite or most developed, or not so fancy, but.. yeah. If you don't get what I mean, check out Dahiliastarr's. Such as; (no offense to you, Dahiliastarr,) Illousions, A symphony of secrets, and the fallen mountain. K SERIOUSLY, NO OFFENSE TA DAHILIASTARR :D**

ThunderClan

Leader: Willowstar; Gray-blue she cat with pale green eyes.

Deputy: Hawkscreech; Brown tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine cat: Pondfern; silver tabby she cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Antpaw, orange tom with blue eyes.**

Warriors:

Goldenmaple; golden she cat with amber eyes. Smallthorn: undersized black tom with green eyes. Fallowwhisper: gray she cat with blue eyes. Dustfoot: Golden-brown tom with amber eyes. Dewsky: Blue she cat with green eyes. Coaltail: black tom with an orange streak on his tail and amber eyes. Sunstorm: Golden tom with blue eyes.

Apprentices: Mousepaw; brown she cat with green eyes. Duskpaw: Gray tom with amber eyes. Berrypaw: Cream she cat with blue eyes.

Queens:

Morningdawn: Golden-creamish she cat with green eyes, mate of Coaltail. Heatherfrost; Light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes, mate of Smallthorn. Kits: Lightningkit: Dark brown tom with amber eyes. Cloudpaw: Black and white tom with green eyes.

Elders:

Ivystep: liliac she cat with pale green eyes. Gorgeleap: Gray tom with amber eyes. Hollownose: Brown tom with blue eyes.

ShadowClan

Leader: Marshstar: blue she cat with amber eyes.

Deputy: Brackenheart: Brown she cat with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Larksky; brown tom with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Lakefrost; blue she cat with dark green eyes. Cloudbird: Pure white she cat with amber eyes. Berryfeather: Gray tom with yellow eyes. Cedarcall: Brown tom with green eyes. Flamepine: Dark red tom with green eyes. Sweetflower: Golden she cat with blue eyes. Twigleg: Black molted brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices: Heronpaw: Gray she cat with blue eyes. Dustpaw: Golden tom with amber eyes. Honeypaw: tortiseshell she cat with yellow eyes.

Queens: Mallowfrost; blue she cat with frosty blue eyes, mate of Cedarcall. Kits: Bluekit: Blue tom with green eyes.

Elders: Frostpool: White, molted blue she cat with blue eyes. Greenfeather; gray tabby tom with green eyes.

WindClan

Leader: Frogstar: brown tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Rainmarsh: Gray she cat with blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Wingmask: White tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Grasspaw; brown tom with green eyes.**

Warriors:

Sootwhisker; smokey gray tom with dark blue eyes. Gashfoot: scarred brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Cinderwind: silver she cat with yellow eyes. Poppyseed: tortiseshell she cat with amber eyes. Sagebird: Creamy-white tom with green eyes. Fishmoon: gray tom with blue eyes. Horizionshine: golden tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices: Moonpaw: Silver tom with green eyes. Frogpaw: brown tom with amber eyes. Ivypaw: light brown she cat with blue eyes.

Queens:

Riverfern; blue she cat with green eyes, mate of Sagebird. Kits: Stormkit: cream she cat with blue eyes. Weedfoot: brown she cat with amber eyes, mate of Fishmoon.

Elders:

Thunderleaf: brown tabby tom with green eyes. Firefern: orange she cat with blue eyes.

RiverClan

Leader: Emberstar: orange and black tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Driftstorm: gray she cat with blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Treesun: Brown-golden she cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice: Sparrowpaw; brown tom with amber eyes.**

Warriors:

Icefur; white she cat with blue eyes . Lightheart;golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Rosespots; ginger she cat with amber eyes. Moonbreeze: silver tom with green eyes. Nightbramble: Dark brown molted black she cat with green eyes. Spottedface: tortiseshell tom with amber eyes. Duskfall: light brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices: Streampaw; silver-blue she cat with blue eyes . Palepaw; Cream she cat with amber eyes . Skypaw;white-gray she cat with blue eyes.

Queens:

Troutmoon: silver she cat with blue eyes, mate of Spottedface. Kits: Silverkit: silver tom with blue eyes. Toadkit: tortiseshell tom with amber eyes.

Elders:

Hollowriver: brown tom with amber eyes.

**Ugh Allegiances are SUCH A PAIN!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yoyo... So I came up with this while reading another fanfiction, "What could have been" by Silent steps in Silver Snow. Yay! But not to like copy, and it isn't related to it so ya. Um.. first romantic-kinda thing (well they're be fluff). Yup.**

A loud screech erupted from the den, and many of the cats raised their heads, tail flicking ever so gently.

"My word!" A golden she cat exclaimed. "She's been at this since dawn!"

A black tom paced around the entrance, the orange flash on his tail seemed to fly as his tail lashed back and forth.

"Coaltail." A silver tabby she cat appeared at the entrance of the den, her amber eyes glowing. "Come meet your kit!"

Coaltail's eyes widened. "But.. Pondfern, What do I say? How do I say it?" He stammered.

Pondfern rolled her eyes. "As your medicine cat, I order you to go in and welcome your kits."

Coaltail nervously entered, and found Morningdawn, his mate, lying in a large nest at the corner, a single kit laying by her belly.

"Hello, love." She murmured exhaustedly.

"Oh, Morningdawn," Coaltail purred. "She's absolutely perfect. Perfect!" He licked his daughter, and broke into a beat as he groomed the fluffy fur.

_Welcome, my kit, welcome._

"Hey! What are you going to name her?" A small brown apprentice burst out.

"Antpaw!" Pondfern hissed. "That's their business."

Morningdawn glanced at her mate. "What about Lilykit?"

"I love it." Coaltail purred loudly.

_The moonlight the clearing as she padded to the nursery. Pondfern's mouth was stuffed with borage, and she set it down beside Morningdawn._

"_Eat." She murmured. "It will help the milk come."_

_As the queen chewed on the leaves, Pondfern bent over the small kit. She recognised the to-be patches of tortoiseshell fur, but instead of white paws and a flank, small tufts of lilac to gray burst out._

"_Peculiar..." The medicine cat murmured. _

_A small squeak sounded from the kit as it's eyes blinked open. Green. They seemed to soar through Pondfern as she gazed into her eyes._

_There is something odd about this kit..._

**Hilo sorry so short! But others will be longer (hopefully).**


End file.
